A RomBul family
by Partying'Through'Pain
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. Romania and Bulgaria have a family and they must learn to live with their crazy loud kids.
1. My son is gay Terrific

**AN: Ok here we go! New story! This is pretty much random stuff about RomBul. Before we start this is based off of Role-playing I do with my friend. **

**Romania:Vitali**

**Bulgaria: Alex**

**Oh yeah! Alex is a girl! Enjoy!**

* * *

Romania P.O.V

It was dark when I finally arrived at the daycare to pick you up. I was late...as usual. But this time it wasn't my fault! Your mother had an "emergency" and she needed me to take care of it. (Yes it was an actual emergency! Pervert...) Anyway I arrived at the daycare run by that nice Italian guy, Feliciano I think his name was... After I chatted with him and his giant German boyfriend, I looked around and found you sitting at a table playing with a kid whose parents hadn't arrived yet either.

"Peter, Peter! Look at this!"

"What is it?"

"A spaceship!" (Very poorly made if I may add.)

"It's awesome!"

And that's when it happened... He kissed you. Directly on the lips. I swear my heart stood still for almost a minute. (Why? I just saw my son get kissed by a guy!)

"Skylar! What are you doing?!"

"Oh daddy! I'm playing with Peter! He's my boyfriend!"

I almost choked on my tongue. (Don't look at me like that! You were six!)

"Y-Your what?!"

"My boyfriend!" There. There was that word again. So it wasn't a mistake...

"What do you know about that?"

"Well says is his boyfriend! And they kiss all the time!"

What...

"And sometimes I can hear noises in the kitchen!"

Oh sweet Lord... I whipped around to look at the two perpetrators.

"Really?! When you were babysitting?!" Ludwig cleared his throat loudly and Feliciano blushed like a tomato.

"And Peter said his Dad is gay! He and his boyfriend have something called sex all the time!

Oh fuck...

"I wanna do it too!"

And that's when I passed out.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"And that son is how I found out you were gay." Vitali finished as he leaned back in his chair, grinning at Skylar, his sixteen year old son.

"Dad..."

He couldn't finish his sentence. Instead he just decided to stand up and walk upstairs.

"Did I say something?"

* * *

**Done! Ok... first Romania and Bulgaria have two kids. Lilith and Skylar. Second this won't really have a continuous plot. Just random stories I think up.**

**Read and review!**


	2. Goat killing !

**AN:Chapter Two just for you**

* * *

"Dad! What the hell are you doing?!" Lilith yelled at her blood-stained grinning, somewhat psychopathic father.  
"What do you mean? I'm sacrificing to God!" Vitali responded in the calmest voice, as if nothing was wrong with him slicing a goat's throat to sacrifice to a man (Or Woman) in the sky.  
"People don't sacrifice goats to God anymore! They just pray!"  
"They did in the Bible! Except that one guy who tried to sacrifice his kid... And I can't do that without your mother killing me... so... goats." Lilith stared at her father for a second before turning back into the house, yelling for her more sane mother.  
"MOM! DAD'S GONE CRAZY!"

_Crazy? I'm not crazy! At least not as much as before... _Shrugging, Vitali turned back to the dead goat. "Alrighty God. It's Sunday so... here ya go again..." Silence. Figuring it must take a minute for something to happen, Vitali decided to just sit in the (now covered in blood) grass, waiting for something to happen. A magical golden light to sweep the goat away into the sky, something.

"Viti... What're you doing" A tired voice called from behind and immediately the goat was forgotten as Vitali whipped around to greet his wife, Alexandria.  
"I'm sacrificing to God!" He responded looking at her as if it was obvious. Why does everyone keep asking? It should've been obvious.

"Viti... People don't sacrifice goats anymore. Usually they just go to church. So from now on no more goat killing. Okay?"  
"Ok... So from now on we go to church?"  
"Yes." Alex smiled and leaned up to peck his cheek. "Now clean this mess up or no sex." She commanded, as she turned to walk back in the house.

Needless to say, Lilith and Skylar had nightmares that day.


End file.
